lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Artemis (AlphaQHard)
Summary / |Action=Standard |Recharge=At-Will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Target:' One or two creatures Attack: +10 vs AC, two attacks Hit: 1d10+2 per attack.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=At-Will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Target:' One creature Attack: +10 vs AC Hit: 1d10+7, Artemis shifts 10 feet to a square not adjacent to the target.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Target:' One creature Attack: +11 vs AC Hit: 2d10+5, If the target has no creatures adjacent to it, Artemis deals bonus damage in the amount of your Wisdom modifier (+2).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Target:' One creature Attack: +10 vs AC. Artemis can reroll the attack roll, but must use the second roll. Hit: 3d10+7 Artemis can reroll each damage roll, but must use the second roll.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Target:' One creature that is Artemis' quarry Attack: +7 vs AC or +10 vs Reflex. Hit: 2d10+2 or 2d10+7. }} |Alignment=Good |Strength=14 (+2) |Constitution=11 (+1) |Dexterity=20 (+5) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=15 (+2) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Acrobatics +12, Arcana +2, Athletics +5, Bluff +2, Diplomacy +2, Dungeoneering +4, Endurance +2, Heal +9, History +2, Insight +4, Intimidate +2, Nature +11, Perception +15, Religion +2, Stealth +14, Streetwise +2, Thievery +7 |Feats= Quick Draw(bonus), Alertness, Weapon Focus (Bows), Lethal Hunter |Equipment= Retributive Longbow +1, Sylvan Leather Armor +1, Elven Cloak +2, Hunter's Kit, Climbing Kit, Camouflaged Clothing, Footpads, Adventurer's Kit, 60 Arrows, 5 Daggers, Fine Clothing, 258. gp |Rituals=none}} Character Information Background Born to one of the nobility families of Aerenal, the Ganondel, several of her family before had become Undying, earning such a status through their martial achievements. As a little girl, Artemis was fascinated by the sight of her ancestors walking around with her. They immediately took to her, recognizing her potential as a warrior, and she quickly proved herself a deadly ranger both afar and up close, practicing day and night in the forest for several years. Her many years of hunting in the forest have honed her senses to the point of supernatural hearing, sight, and smell. Instead of wielding the normal dual blades as was customary for a ranger in up close combat, she preferred a longsword for when her arrows could not stop all her prey from reaching her. She quickly rose through the ranks of the house guard, yet was for some reason unhappy. That all changed when she met Almárean Dryeareplith. Another noble elf, he was a mere 2 years older than her and almost as skilled as her when it came to archery. However, he prided himself on his swordsmanship and by far outclassed her. They taught each other many things about their martial expertise, tutoring each other and growing close. Unfortunately, Artemis and Almárean were born into a time of tension and strife; there was no time for love. When the five nations began warring with each other, terrible battles began erupting all around the continent of Khorvaire, with each of the nations attempting to parley favor with the elves in order to gain their aid. Eventually siding with Cyre, the elves were quickly shunned by the other nations, regarded as enemies due to their association with Cyre. Their diplomatic parties to many of the other nations were ignored or even killed and the elves quickly learned to trust none except their ally, Cyre. An exceptional scout and adept infiltrator, Artemis was sent along with her friend Almárean to find out the enemy numbers massing for an attack on Cyre early in the war. However, something terrible happened and Artemis returned alone with a haunted look in her eyes and Almárean's sword. When inquired as to what happened, she shook her head, reported the number of enemies and walked off. Requesting to be transferred into the main army, she fought with a death wish, taking dangerous risks, ignoring orders yet winning above all odds. Gradually, the years took their toll and she became more and more subdued and withdrawn. Her dangerous and insubordinate actions drew the attention of higher ups and she was repeatedly chastised until she was finally demoted from her rank of Captain. STILL TO BE UPDATED Appearance An air of wariness seems to permeate the unusually tall elf, with her senses always on the alert. Her grey eyes dart back and forth, searching for danger and identifying escape routes. Full of intelligence and the pretense that her mind is always occupied, her eyes seem to glare accusingly at everything. On the off chance that she isn't glaring at you, her eyes seem haunted and she often stares into the distance, remembering earlier times. When asked, she shrugs it off and frowns at the asker, trying to derail them from the subject. With an angular face, one that unfortunately attracts attention when she would rather not, she is a striking figure, though a faded scar mars the tip of her left cheek on her otherwise untouched face. With mossy green hair and a pale hued skin, she has a slim yet muscled figure, neither flattered nor hidden by her battle-scarred armor. She has the characteristicly pointed ears and almond shaped eyes of the elven race but instead of the wild hair style favored by the rest of her race, her hair is simply let straight down, as her head and face are usually obscured by the cowl(hood) of her cloak. The longbow slung over her shoulder seems to emanate power and the arrows in her quiver are made not with the traditional duck or geese but the royal white feathers of a swan. The longsword sheathed at her side is at first plain in appearance, with a simple double edged blade, however its hilt is studded with an emerald. Hidden in her belt are 5 daggers, ready to be thrown at a moments notice but never in danger of falling out. Her armor covers the crucial points (back, torso, upper legs, upper arm) while her bracers cover her lower arms and greaves her lower legs. Her boots are worn with age and travel, though they make nearly no sound whenever she walks. A locket, plain in nature yet engraved with Elvish script, dangles around her neck, also worn with age and obviously very dear to her, as she sleeps with it night and day, trusting it to no one. When walking, she walks with regal grace, holding her head high and aloof, with a simple circlet rarely being donned. In casual times, she wears a simple tunic-skirt but still carries her weapons. On the occasion that she needs to attend a formal event, she does have a set of regal clothing, en elegant dress made in the style of an age old elvish nobility. Both her armor and the elegant dress have the insignia of a royal elven family (Galanodel). Age: 151 Gender: Female Height: 6' Weight: 135 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Unusually quiet, Artemis is extremely untrusting. However, she is fiercely loyal to those who have earned her trust. She'll let the occasional smile slip through at an amusing joke but for the most part is serious, in large part due to her background. She is ever alert, her guard never relaxed even with friends. She has a soft spot for children and will fight to protect them, as well as expectant mothers. She tries to obey the law when she can but is not above fighting it when it is unjust. While not hunting her foes or doing anything important, she spends time in the forest, reflecting on her locket and her past. She enjoys reading the occaisional novel, as written by her favorite author, Luean Rilynnitryn. Her "child" name is Artemis, her real name has not been told to anyone. "You can call me Artemis." ''- Artemis when asked for her name'' Hooks *The last known of an original line of Elvish nobility (OOC: Galanodel clan DC25 History for elves, DC40 for non-elves, from Xen'drik) *Has recurring nightmares that prevent her from getting a full night of sleep (OOC: can only sleep 4 out of 6 hours of sleep, cannot restore daily on first night of sleep, on second and third nights of sleep night 4 hours total{No restoration of daily's}, 2nd night 8 hours total {1st restoration of daily's}, 3rd night 12 hours total {2nd restoration of daily's, repeat every 3 extended rests) Kicker *Was one of the soldiers that refused to abandon/betray Cyre and was present at its destruction, exiled for insubordination (OOC: With permission) Other Sections *Held for later use Equipment Coins: 258.0 gp Encumbrance: 92 lbs Normal Load: 140lbs Heavy Load: 280lbs Maximum Drag Load: 700lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light (Special senses such as low-light, etc. go here) Health Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 Racial Features * Size: Medium * Speed: 7 * +2 Dex, +2 Wis * +2 Nature, +2 Perception * Languages: Common, Elven * Elven Accuracy encounter power * Elven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow * Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. * Group Awareness: You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. * Wild Step: You ignore difficult terrain when you shift (even if you have a power that allows you to shift multiple squares). * Elven Accuracy: You can use elven accuracy as an encounter power. Class Features * Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, military ranged * Bonus to Defense: +1 Fort, +1 Ref * Hunter's Quarry: Once per turn as a minor action, you can designate the enemy nearest to you as your quarry. Once per round, you deal an extra 1d6 damage to your quarry. If you can make multiple attacks in a round, you decide which attack to apply the extra damage to after all the attacks are rolled. The hunter’s quarry effect remains active until the end of the encounter, until the quarry is defeated, or until you designate a different target as your quarry. You can designate one enemy as your quarry at a time. * Prime Shot: If none of your allies are nearer to your target than you are, you receive a +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls against that target. * Hunter Fighting Style: You gain Quick Drawas a bonus feat. Feats * 1st: Quick Draw (PHB) - You can draw a weapon (or an object, such as a potion, stored in a belt pouch, a bandolier, or a similar container) as part of the same action used to attack with the weapon or use the object. You also gain a +2 feat bonus to Initiative checks. * 1st: Alertness (PHB) - You don't grant combat advantage from being surprised. You also gain a +2 feat bonus to Perception checks. * 2nd: Weapon Focus (Bow)(PHB) - +1 to damage roll with Bows. * 4th: Lethal Hunter(PHB) - Increase Hunter's Quarry die to d8s. Background Geography - Forest (PH2): +2 Perception. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold +312 gp from parcels - 15 gp purchased Standard Adventurer's Kit - 50 gp purchased Hunter's Kit - 2 gp purchased Climber's Kit - 30 gp purchased Camouflaged Clothing - 5 gp purchased Footpads - 20 gp purchased Longsword - 5 gp purchased 5 Daggers - 2 gp purchased 60 Arrows - 30 gp purchased Fine Clothing -------- 258.0 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** Sylvan Leather Armor +1 (PHB) * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Retributive Longbow +1 (PHB) * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Elven Cloak +2 (PHB) XP Total XP: 3750 Level 1 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status "Undergoing Construction" Category:LEB Category:LEB:Elf Category:LEB:Ranger